Ringtail in the Bush- Epilogue
by PowerBoi
Summary: Now comes the final chapter in this Bushranger Saga.


A Week Later:

A ship from America docked itself in Freemantle Harbour, with a crowd of hundreds eagerly greeting the new arrivals to the Country. Among this crowd, Kelley MacCooper was anxiously waiting for the ships' passengers to unload. Beside him were two familiar faces; June Tsao, now engaged with him, and B.F Cooper, who busied himself with reading the paper. He never knew that he had relatives in other countries that were alive, let alone active like B.F had been. And now he was about to meet one of the more famous members.

From the ship, a twenty-five year old Raccoon peered out of the window. His moustache had been trimmed, yet still looked presentable. His trademark pistol was holstered. Yet his duster was still filthy from a week before, and his mood was not entirely pleasant. 'This here trip had better be worth it' he thought to himself as the ship he was on came to a complete stop. He picked up his luggage before moving with the rest of the passengers. One of the crewmembers, a bored-looking Wildebeest, checked his passport before reading it. "Tennessee Cooperoni, welcome to Australia." Taking his passport back, Tennessee disembarked as he smirked. 'Glad t'be here, if everyone's as sad-saccharine as you.' Once he disembarked, Tennessee made his way through the crowd before he bumped into Kelley. "Hey! Watch yer step, tex…" Tennessee looked at Kelley with eyes like watermelons before he was struck with realisation. "Well bless mah lucky stars…yer that 'Kelley' kid cousin B.F wouldn't stop yappin' 'bout day in an' day out. Certainly grown mighty big since our last encounter." Kelley hugged Tennessee before smiling. "Stone the crows, Tennie!" A smile crossed Tennessee's lips before he answered, "Surprised you can remember that nickname, 'specially considerin' the last time we met, ya could barely nip at mah ankles." Kelley smiled before whispering in his ear, "'scuse me, mate, but we might want to 'ave a natter in the corner. Lot of bottlers 'ere would find us talkin' a bit starkers." Tennessee nodded, getting the gist of Kelley's words. Before Tennessee could follow Kelley, B.F tapped his shoulder before offering a bit of advice. "Keep a good eye on 'im, y'hear? Kid's got tickets on 'imself an' he's a sneaky lil' vipah." Tennesse winked, kissing June's hand before addressing B.F. "Leave 'im t'me, cousin, I got this cat in th' bag."

Finally catching up to Kelley, Tennessee asked, "What's this 'bout, kiddo?" Kelley rummaged through his bag before presenting his older cousin with the Thievieus Raccoonus. "I landed here with the book many years ago, mate. Kept it safe and sound for my entire life, but I think it'd be best for you t'have it." Tennessee was speechless; his family heirloom, long thought lost with his cousin, now reappears at the bottom of the world-and in pristine shape. "Wow…" Tennessee said, almost speechless. "I…I don't know what t'say, kid. Thanks." Kelley smiled, tipping his hat respectfully. "Honour among crooks, mate. B.F taught me that yonks ago. Oh, and I added a wee bit in the back." Tennessee flipped through the pages before seeing that Kelley had already wrote in his section of the Raccoonus; even his signature technique, which Kelley demonstrated when he used his tail to pull out his custom rifle. Tennessee chuckled, before closing the book, petting Kelley's ears. "Ya know, fer a bushwhacker, yer not so bad." Kelley smiled slyly, before Tennessee pulled out a calling card from his pocket, Kelley holding his cousin's bag of cash with his tail. At first, there was silence between them, one waiting anxiously for the other to react. Then the two laughed uproariously, sharing their stories and making up for lost time until Tennessee waved goodbye to Kelley, boarding the boat to America alongside B.F as they carried with them Tennessee's rightfully inherited family heirloom. But on land, Kelley and June smiled at each other before leaving the Port on horseback. Though Kelley may no longer possess the Book that taught him almost everything he knew, that didn't mean he was going to give up thieving any time soon. Over time, he and Tennessee grew closer as they shared many of their stories via letters that were eventually stored in the Cooper Vault, even if Kelley didn't always turn up to family reunions. That is, if he wasn't showing off at every opportunity.

And so ends the tale of Kelley MacCooper, the Unofficial Cooper whose tales remain lost to this very day, his only memories being written in the timeless tome of the Theivieus Raccoonus-if you look close enough.

But down on the rocks, as the ocean swept away the remains of Clockwerk, the shards of metal dangling from his body slowly began to reform into a solid iron claw, gripped in anger as Clockwerk's eye began to glow red with malice. Soon, he would return to exact his dark revenge upon the Cooper Clan. Oh, so soon.


End file.
